Strings
by Captain-Doctor
Summary: My version of Threads...yes another one.
1. Like Cats and Dogs

A/N- While I am getting my head around the sequel to A Stargate Carol, I thought I needed to get this out of my system. There are a few spoliers so be careful. I have done something similar but this is my more indepth version.

Enjoy!

Daniel and Teal'c worked over the translation in Daniel's lab. They worked in silence and seemed to be content to do so until they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Hey guys!" Sam said cheerfully.

"Colonel Carter." Teal'c replied.

"Hey Sam, what's up?" Daniel asked.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to come out tonight, Pete is in town and I thought it would be fun to have dinner, nothing fancy, there's a nice new place near me." Sam told them.

"Sounds like fun. Is Jack coming?" Daniel asked.

"I was on my way to ask him." Sam replied.

"Well tell him we'll meet at your place and go from there in my car." Daniel said.

"Indeed." Teal'c added.

"Great, I should be home by six so why don't we say seven?" Sam asked.

"Sure thing Sam, see you then." Daniel said going back to the book on his lap. Sam took the hint and left them to continue on working.

As she stopped outside Jack's office she was about to knock when she heard that he was talking to someone but the only voice she could hear was his, a phone call, she realised.

'Yeah that sounds great...yeah I'll be out of here by then...I'll meet you there...ok...yeah me too see you then.' Sam heard the sound of him hanging up and took the chance to knock before he called anyone else.

"Come in" Jack called.

"Hi Sir, are you busy?" Sam asked stepping into his office.

"Never too busy for you Carter. What's up?" Jack said, Sam noticed what a good mood he was in.

"Actually Sir I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner?" Sam asked, Jack stared at her, unable to speak. "Ah, Pete is in town so Daniel and Teal'c are coming out with us, I thought you might like to come." Sam continued, trying to make it sound casual.

"Um, I love to but I already have plans, dinner plans that is. Sorry." Jack replied trying to cover his unease.

"Oh," Sam said, "that's fine, maybe another time."

"Sure. Thanks again for the invitation. Now if you'll excuse me..." Jack waved his hand to indicate the large stack of files on his desk.

"Bye Sir." Sam said walking out of his office. He had plans? He might have had plans, what is so odd about that? But with who? Sam forced all her questions from her mind as she went back to her lab.

Later that night...

The four people sat around the table nursing coffee, it was nearly midnight and Sam thought the dinner had gone surprisingly well. Pete was making a genuine attempt to befriend Daniel and Teal'c and they seemed to be accepting him. Although they had met on a few other occasions they were never this long or social.

"So how many times have you been to Egypt?" Pete asked Daniel.

"Oh, 17 I think. I lived there for a while as well. I can't wait to go back, my last visit wasn't exactly the most memorable." Daniel said looking to Sam.

"Something bad happen?" Pete asked.

"You could say that." Sam said. Pete looked at her with shock.

"You've been to Egypt?" He asked her.

"I was only there for three days and got pretty beat up but yeah I've been." Sam replied draining the last of her coffee.

"Wow. Maybe we should go there for our honeymoon?" He asked her with large grin, which faded as soon as he noticed how pale she was. Sam tried to cover it up.

"The only sand I want to see on our honeymoon better be on a beach in some remote tropical paradise thank you." Pete accepted her comment and took her hand and kissed the back of it.

"Wow we should get going, we have a meeting in seven hours." Daniel said looking at his watch.

"Indeed." Teal'c said standing up.

"It was great talking to you guys, we should do it again. Maybe General O'Neill can join us." Pete was met with three very sober looks that screamed it was a bad idea, but he pretended he did not notice anything.

"Yeah. We'll follow you then go from your place." Daniel said to Sam.

"Sure see you in a bit." She replied

Pete and Sam got into Sam's car and began the short drive back to her house.

"Why didn't you tell them?" Pete asked her.

"Sorry?" She said trying to prolong the inevitable argument.

"About the house, why didn't you tell them about the house?" Pete asked again.

"It never came up." Sam said lightly.

"Never came up? You could have brought it up!" Pete said sounding irritated.

"I never got the chance, it's no big deal." Sam said trying not to sound harsh.

"No big deal! NO BIG DEAL! Is anything a big deal to you, besides what goes on in Chyenne Mountain?"

"God don't Pete alright, just...don't."

"Sorry Sam, but I don't see us moving into together as no big deal." Pete said sounding calmer.

"Look, what could they say. 'Congratulations, let us know if you need help' and then what? We would have talked about something else."

"Well I listened to Daniel prattle on about dead people for most of the night, would have been nice to get a word in." Pete said in what sounded like a disgusted tone.

"Excuse me! He was answering your questions, and you spoke law enforcement just as much." Sam said, her grip on the steering wheel tight enough to draw blood.

"Fine, forget I said anything." Pete said turning away from her.

"Fine." Sam replied as she continued the rest of the drive in silence.

The two pulled up, thankfully before Daniel Teal'c. Pete got out of the car without a word and waited for Sam to come open the door. She unlocked it and Pete headed straight for her spare bathroom and slammed the door. She heard the shower come on and decided to make a tea for herself.

Daniel pulled up as she walked into the kitchen and heard him get out. There was a knock on the door a moment later. _What did he want?_ Sam thought to herself.

"Hey." She said opening the door.

"Hey Sam, I left my cell phone in the kitchen." Daniel said. Sam moved so he could come in. The walked into the kitchen, Daniel picked up his phone and noticed Sam was upset.

"You ok Sam?" Daniel asked .

"What? Yeah of course." Sam said trying to smile. Just as she said it Pete stalked past without noticing Daniel now in the living room and went into the spare bedroom slamming the door behind him.

"You want to try that answer again?" Daniel asked.

"Not really." Sam said looking away.

"Sam, will you be alright?" Daniel asked touching her shoulder. Sam let out a soft chuckle at his concern.

"Yes Daniel, the hand to hand combat trained Colonel can handle a spat with her boyfriend." Sam said pushing him to the door.

"Ok, well I'll see you tomorrow then." Daniel said walking out back to his car.

Sam went to bed that night alone finally falling into a light sleep around 1:00am. She just hoped as she let the sleep overtake her Pete would not mind she would be gone before breakfast in the morning.


	2. What is it?

A/N- I just want to send my thanks to all those reviewing my things and my most heart felt congratulations to Amanda and her husband!!!!!! I wish you all the best and here's hoping for a good epidural!

Sam arrived at the meeting the next morning in no better mood than the night before. Pete had woken up just as she was getting out of the shower and tried to make HER feel guilty about what had happened. Being in no mood for a fight Sam had left without responding and was not looking forward to the reception she was going to get when she got home.

She entered the briefing room and was shocked to see a woman, maybe a year or so younger than herself, reach up and give Jack a kiss on side of his lips. And straighten up as she noticed Sam in the room. Sam looked at Jack with a questioning expression on her face before either of them made a move.

"Carter, good morning. This is Kerry Johnson. She's new." Jack told Sam.

"Colonel Carter I presume? It's a pleasure to meet you." Kerry said extending her hand. Sam shook it quickly, hoping she did not seem rude.

"Nice to meet you. Wait a minute, Johnson, you're on the new oversight committee." Sam said finally placing where she knew the name.

"That's right Colonel. Well if you'll excuse me I have my own meeting to get to. I'll have that report sent through this afternoon General." Kerry said looking at Jack with a highly unprofessional glint in her eye.

Sam and Jack took their places at the table as they waited for Daniel, Teal'c and SG 5 to join them. Sam could not hold back the urge any longer.

"Have a good night Sir?" Sam asked. Jack turned to face her unsure how to respond. After a minute he thought he had it right.

"Yes."

Sam looked at him waiting for him to elaborate but she could tell he was not going to say anything.

"Look Sir, I know it's none of my business but you could have brought her a long, it would have been nice." Sam said unconvincingly.

"Would it?" Jack asked.

"Well I think so."

"Yeah." Jack replied.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"It's nothing serious. We got a drink last night. She's nice." Jack said unable to look at her.

"She seems it Sir." Sam said opening her folder up pretending to read the words in front of her.

"One of those awkward moments again." Jack said.

"Yes Sir." Sam said shutting the folder over. Jack was about to say something else when the rest of the people arrived.

The entire thing passed with little or no problems. Daniel spoke about some of the latest news from the off world allies regarding Baal and the latest Intel they had received. As well as outlining the upcoming mission the two teams were going to be taking together. Sam and Jack sat across from one another, occasionally their eyes would meet and cause one of them to turn away.

The entire hour of the meeting Sam found it hard to concentrate on what was going on, or the words coming form Daniel's mouth, something was niggling at her. She put it down to her fight with Pete, but that was not it, she had been in many fights with boyfriends and fiances and not felt like this. She was mad, but this was different. She counted the days in her be hormones she thought, but she did not have that craving for ice cream and melted snickers bar she normally had around that time.

It was bugging her, this feeling that she could not pin point but could not forget or move passed. She sat trying to focus on Daniel when she looked up she happened to catch Jack's profile, he was looking up at Daniel, the expression of a 'pretending to be interested' big brother on his face.

Sam studied him, her eyes resting on his forehead, moving down over his eyebrows and the bridge of his nose, down his nose to his lips over his chin.

When she got to there, he seemed to sense he was being watched and he turned to look at her. Their eyes met once again but this time neither good look away. Every thing between them, every moment, memory, feeling, it all seemed to pass by Sam as she looked into the eyes of her best friend.

She dropped the piece of paper she was holding but could not stop looking at him. He went to say something when Daniel broke the moment.

"Ah Sam, are you ok?" He asked taking a step toward her.

Without another word, Sam stood up and ran to the bathroom down the hall. Locking herself in a stall she sat down on the closed toilet and began to silently cry when she realised exactly what it was she was feeling. She needed Jack O'Neill, and they were both seeing other people, and she had lost him for good.


	3. Came By

A/N- Sorry about the delay...I have been living on the Lisa Marie Presley forum the last couple of days! I have NO idea where I am going with this as I have no idea how Threads will end (here's hoping for some S/J nookie!) so I am going to see what my mind produces.

"So my lease runs out on the 16th of this month, and I can stay here with you until we are able to move in. This place should sell in no time though." Pete said between mouthfuls of pasta. Sam sat staring at her food, unable to eat.

It had been 12 hours since she had lost it in the meeting. When Daniel had found her, she had rattled of some story about having a touch of the stomach flu, knowing full well Daniel did not believe her. Jack had sent her home, although she tried to convince him otherwise, he simply ordered her to take the rest of the day off.

Now she sat in front of Pete, listening to him prattle on about the houses and she was finding it hard to not reach over and choke him until he shut up.

"Sam, hey Sam." Pete said reaching out touching her hand.

Sam looked up at him and for a second time that day, she found everything becoming clear.

"Have you heard a single word I have said?" Pete asked angrily. Sam just continued to gaze at him, suddenly finding the strength to tell him everything she should have said before things went so far.

"I can't do this." Sam whispered looking down at her plate.

"Sorry?" Pete asked.

"I can't do this." Sam said louder looking him in the eye once again.

"Can't do what?" Pete asked sitting back, a confused expression on his face, but the fact he new what was coming clearly visible in his eyes.

"This Pete," Sam said gesturing between them "I can't do this."

"I don't understand." Pete replied reaching out to touch her hand. Sam pulled away quickly and stood up. "Sam! What's wrong with you?" Pete yelled.

"Don't yell at me." Sam said, her voice monotonous. She knew if she showed one ounce of emotion, there would be no stopping it.

"Well what is wrong with you? You don't say two words and when you do it sounds kind of like the beginning of a break up speech." Pete said.

"Because it is." Sam said looking away.

"You could at least do me the courtesy of looking at me when you say that." Pete said grabbing her arm violently and pulling her to face him. The grip on her felt like a steel clamp on her soft flesh, she tried to pull away but that only made Pete tighten his grip.

"Pete let go of me." Sam said taking a step away. Pete just stepped closer to her, not letting go.

"Not until you tell me what the hell is going on."

"I'm trying to break up with you like an adult but you are making it really hard." Sam said moving her arm in a quick small circle, helping the laws of physics to cause Pete to let go of her. She jumped back so he could not touch her again.

"Get out Pete, you can get as pissed off as you want but if you touch me again I will hurt you." Sam said moving to out even more distance between them. Pete stormed off to the bedroom.

For the next half an hour Sam could hear him packing things, slamming things loudly, occasionally she would here him scream a curse out to no one.

Soon enough, he had the things he had left at Sam's place in his car. He came back in one last time to put his key to her house on the small table near the front door. As he placed it down, he saw the ring he had given Sam on the edge of the table. It mocked him; he could almost hear the thing telling him it was inevitable, that he was a fool. Deep down he knew that he was not the man for Samantha Carter.

"I guess this is it." Pete said picking it up.

"Yeah." Sam said standing up to face him.

"I don't know what you're looking for Sam, but I hope when you find it, it was worth it." Pete said. He put the ring back down and walked out the door without another word.

"It will be." Sam said to the empty room.

Jack could hear the loud tapping on the door form the kitchen. She put down the beer he was drinking and went to answer it. He pulled it open to see a slightly disheveled Sam standing there.

"Carter." Jack said in surprise.

"Sir, is this a bad time?" Sam asked, a hopeful tone to her voice.

Jack smiled as Sam used those same words she had used only months ago when she arrived announced to check on him after he had interfaced with the ancient knowledge library.

"Not at all." Jack said stepping aside. "Do you want a beer?" He asked.

"Ah no thanks." Sam was pacing back and fourth. Jack watched her, shocked to see her so unsettled.

"Carter, I like my carpet, I don't want to have to get new stuff because you wore a whole in it." He teased.

"Sorry Sir." Sam said stopping dead in her tracks.

"Sit." Jack said pointing to the other side of the couch he was sitting on.

Sam said down beside him. She had planned it all. She had planned to tell him she was leaving, that she was done with SG 1, tell him to reassign her as a civilian, and beg him for a place in his heart. But as she sat next to him, she realised something. They weren't like that. This was not some fairy tale where she had to find the meaning of true love and her prince and her would live happily ever after. This was Jack and her, the most sexually charged, mind bending, intense, un-romance, non-relationship she had ever known.

"How are you feeling?" Jack asked.

"Huh?" Real articulate Sam, she thought.

"You're stomach flu." Jack clarified.

"Oh, I feel a lot better now Sir, thanks." They sat in silence for a few minutes after her response, neither of them sure what to say next. After a moment Jack couldn't take it anymore.

"Carter, you know I always love to see you, but is there a reason you came by? Keeping in mind if you just came buy by...that's fine." Jack said trying to get a smile out of her. It worked. He hated it when she looked upset, and tonight was no exception.

"How's Kerry?" Sam asked suddenly.

"Good."

"How's P..." Jack started but was cut off.

"Is that new?" Sam asked pointing to the flat stereo mounted to the wall.

"Yeah. So you and P..." Jack tried again and failed.

"I was thinking about what Daniel said. If we were to try and lure Baal into a trap..." This time Jack took the chance and cut her off.

"CARTER!" He said standing up. Sam

"Sir?"

"Would you let me get a word in?" He asked sitting down again.

"Sorry Sir."

"Pete, how is he?"

"He's gone." Sam said looking down at her hands folded in her lap.

"Oh." Good one dick head he thought. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No Sir." Sam replied still not looking at him.

Jack was about to say something when a knock at the door drew his attention.

"I'll get rid of them, then get the tequila." Jack said moving to the door. Sam laughed softly, secretly glad he wanted to be a 'girlfriend' to her. Sam listened hard to the muffled voices.

"Oh god is that the time?" She heard Jack say.

"Yeah, you've forgotten me already! I'm surprised you don't a have another" Sam looked up just as Kerry walked into the living room and stood up. "...woman here." Kerry locked eyes with Jack. "Am I interrupting anything?" She asked. Sam responded before Jack could.


	4. Back Too Good

A/N Thanks for the reviews n tips!!!! Keep them coming! I agree I did write Pete a little harsh but meh!

"I was just leaving." Sam said walking to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow Sir, nice to see you again Ms Johnson."

"You too Colonel." Kerry said still looking at Jack.

Jack looked between the two women, the proverbial rock and hard place. As Sam walked out the door, he signaled to Kerry he'd be a minute and followed her out. She was almost sprinting to her car.

"Carter wait!" Jack caught up to her but she kept on walking, not looking at him.

"Carter, come on." Jack said in step behind her.

"I have to go." Sam said not looking at him.

"Sam..." Jack reached out and grabbed her arm. As he did Sam let out a small whimper. As if she was too hot Jack pulled his hand back quickly. Realising she had stopped, and that he had not grabbed her that hard, he moved to stand in front of her. Reaching for her arm again, Sam pulled away, confirming his theory something was wrong. He reached out slowly, grasping her hand in his and lifted her arm slightly, knowing it was no use trying to stop him. She closed her eyes as he slid the sleeve of her coat up. She was waiting for him to say something, anything, but there was only silence. She opened her eyes to find him just looking at the already bruised flesh on her arm in the dim street- light.

"What happened?" He asked eventually.

"Nothing." Sam whispered.

"This doesn't look like nothing to me, it looks like a whole lotta something." Jack said, running his fingers over the tender flesh.

"He was upset, I told him he would get it if he touched me again." Sam said with a smirk.

"Where is he?"

"Sir, it doesn't matter."

"The hell it doesn't." Jack growled.

"What are you going to do to? Go over there and kick his ass? Thanks for the offer but I'll think Ill pass." Sam said moving away form him.

"I'm going to beat him forty ways from Sunday and then if he's lucky I'll only do it once more!" Jack yelled.

"Oh that's rich, you want to be by night in shining armor? Well SIR you're girlfriend might not appreciate it." Sam yelled back.

Jack looked at her shocked. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked.

"You know what...I have no idea, not a damn clue and for once I don't care." Sam said opening her car door.

"Why did you come?" Jack asked moving in to stop her from getting in the car. Sam could speak. His chest was an inch from hers, his breath was lightly blowing onto her face. "Tell me."

"I can't Jack." Sam said, not caring she had called him Jack.

"Why?" Jack asked bringing up his hand to cup her cheek.

"Because it's no use. No matter what I say, it can't change anything." Sam maneuvered around him and got into the car. Knowing he was not going to get her to speak he stepped back and allowed her to drive off. He watched her leave and made his way back to the house to find Kerry coming out the front door.

"Hey, I thought we were going to get drink?" Jack said.

"No Jack."

"No?" Jack asked confused.

"I just figured out why you were so apprehensive about us. I won't tell, but I would suggest you resolve it before you get back to work." She reached in and kissed him on the cheek before walking to her car.

As Jack watched the other woman in his life leave, he realised what he needed to do...Get drunk, get very, very drunk.

--------------------------------------------------

Jack entered the bar and was pleased to find it pretty empty for a Friday night. God bless his midday start tomorrow, never before had he needed a morning after for recovery, but tomorrow he would. Even if he rotted his liver as he sat at the bar, he was going to drink enough to forget her, forget Carter.

He was on drink three in no time. The bartender obviously worried about him.

"Something on your mind?" he asked Jack.

"Nope."

"Just getting drunk for the hell of it?"

"Yep!" Jack said downing the drink and signaling for another.

"Well like I told the blonde in the booth, make sure that for the hell of it doesn't get thrown up all over my floor." He replied giving him a drink. Jack snorted in amusement. Then decided to check out the blonde in the booth, maybe they could get drunk together, and both throw up on the floor.

He swiveled on his chair to get a better look. Oh short hair, he thought. Thin neck, so far so good. Oh nice shoulders. He was busy taking in the blondes back when she moved to get up, probably to get another drink, Jack thought. He turned away not wanting to get caught looking and listened as she ordered.

"Another, same thanks." OH GOD! Jack thought as he listened.

"You know I will have to stop you before you reach double figure." The bartender said.

"Then make this one a double." The blonde said. The bartender poured three fingers of Southern Comfort over new ice cubes and handed it to her.

"Carter." Jack said finally looking up. Sam spun around nearly falling over.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"Same thing you are." He replied, holding up his drink.

"Well have fun." Sam said walking away back to her booth.

"Sam, hey wait a second." Jack walked over to her. "Can we talk please?" Sam turned and walked away, dropping back into the booth, pointing to the opposite side as an invitation. Jack sat down, unsure exactly what to do, he took another long sip of his drink.

"So talk." Sam finally said.

"Kerry left." He told her.

"I'm sorry." Sam said.

"Don't be."

The two sat, unable to say anything, needing to say everything. The tension was growing to unbearable levels.

"Dance with me." Jack said standing up.

"No." She's a snippy drunk, Jack thought.

"Sam." Jack held out his hand to her, hesitantly she reached out and let him guide her the small dance area, no one else was there. Without any inhibition, Jack reached out and wrapped his arms around Sam. A little startled, Sam did the same, almost buckling at the feel of his body against hers. His hands were splayed over her lower back while her arms had worked their way up around his neck, the two began to sway gently to the music.

_it's nothing, it's so normal  
you just stand there I could say so much  
but I don't go there cuz I don't want to  
I was thinking if you were lonely  
maybe we could leave here and no one would know  
at least not to the point that we would think so_

_everyone here, knows everyone here is thinking about somebody else  
it's best if we all keep it under our heads  
I couldn't tell, if anyone here was feeling the way I do  
but I'm lonely now, and I don't know how  
to get it back to good_

The words hit Sam like a sledgehammer. "Oh god Jack...what have we done?" She whispered into his ear.

"Nothing that can't be undone. What matters is what we will do." He murmured back.

_this don't mean that, you own me  
this ain't no good, in fact it's phony as hell  
but things worked out just like you wanted too  
if you see me out you don't know me  
try to turn your head, try to give me some room  
to figure out just what I'm going to do_

_and everyone here, hates everyone here for doing just like they do  
it's best if we all keep this quiet instead  
and I couldn't tell, why everyone here was doing me like they do  
but I'm sorry now, and I don't know how  
to get it back to good_

_everyone here, is wondering what it's like to be with  
somebody else  
everyone here's to blame, everyone here  
gets caught up in the pleasure of the pain, everyone hides  
shades of shame, but looking inside we're the same, we're the same  
and we're all grown now, but we don't know how to get it back to good_

Jack realised Sam was crying and pulled back slightly to wipe her face. Before he could stop himself he reached out and kissed her forehead before wrapping his arms around her again.

_everyone here, knows everyone here is thinking 'bout somebody else  
it's best if we all keep this under our heads  
I couldn't tell, if anyone here was feeling the way I do  
but it's over now, and I don't know how, it's over now  
there's no getting back to good_

"What now?" Sam asked.

"We kick Baal's ass and go fishing." Jack said leading her back to the table.

"And then?" Sam asked as he slid in beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Well I always imagined retiring and eating a lot of cake."

Sam laughed and buried her face into his chest. "Jack come on. I don't want to ignore this anymore, I can't."

"We won't, not this time." Sam looked up at him as he spoke. She had never seen that look in his eyes before, and she knew he meant it. They both moved in slowly and shared a soft kiss, no more than a meeting of lips, but it was enough. Sam pulled back and ran her thumb over the place her lips had just been.

"Come home with me." Sam said shyly.

"You're drunk, that's not a good idea." Jack replied.

"Are you afraid I'll take advantage of you?" Sam asked with a giggle.

"Yes, that's exactly it." Jack said with a smirk.

-----------------------------------------------------

Sam woke up sure she could hear something nocking. When she opened her eyes, the blinding light in the bedroom, and the horrible sick feeling that washed over let her know the pounding was in fact coming from her own skull.

"I'm never drinking again." Sam said burying her face in her pillow. She let out a small gasp as she felt an arm wrap around her waist and a set of lips start to kiss her neck. The warm chest she was pressed up against and the body it belonged to acting like a makeshift blanket.

"So much for you taking advantage of me." Jack said. The two had not even made it under the covers. After the cab ride back to Sam's they both fell onto her bed and after nothing more than a few kisses, they had both passed out. Finding each other in the middle of the night and ending up in their current position.

"How long until we have to be on base?" Sam asked him.

"Four hours." Jack replied sleepily.

"Good, sleep for another hour, then will go get the cars, maybe I'll be able to see by then." Sam said snuggling further into him.

The two fell back to sleep, and for the first time, neither of them was thinking about somebody else.


End file.
